La fille aux cheveux de feu
by Luthien Psycho
Summary: Imaginez vous être la fille de Severus Albus Potter le chef du département des Aurors. Imaginez vous apprendre à vous battre avec un maître d'arme elfe.
1. Chapter 1 Le monde des sorciers

**J'ai recommencé le début. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. n'oubliez de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Merci à Blue Wendigo pour son aide et son regard extérieur.**

 **OooO**

Ce monde est terrible et vaste, si vaste que j'ai parfois l'impression que je vais m'y perdre. Je me sens trop petite, trop faible et trop seule pour faire face _._

Je me souviens que petite, j'ai dévoré les histoires de Tolkien. Le Seigneur des Anneaux, le Silmarillion, je les ai lus et relus. Mais toujours seule, je rêvais. A ce moment, je devenais la femme de Thranduil, la fille d'Elrond, la sœur des fils d'Aragorn, la voix de Maglor mais je n'étais aucun d'entre eux. Je le savais. Je le sais.

J'ai malgré tout la chance de ne pas être une simple Moldue, mais une sorcière. Je suis la fille de Severus Albus Potter. La petite-fille de Ginny et Harry Potter : une célébrité dès ma naissance. Ma famille est si importante pour le monde des sorciers...Personne ne croirait que cette famille si parfaite ne l'est qu'en apparence. Ah, si seulement, ils le savaient...

Je ne révèle rien de mon mal être : ni à mes parents, ni à ma famille, même si papa sait ce qu'est la pression mise par ce monde. Mon cœur ne pourrait plus continuer. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Mes amis se disent que je suis exceptionnelle, comme mon grand-père et mon père. Le premier a vaincu Voldemort, le deuxième est devenu un Auror si connu qu'il est devenu le chef de son département.

Moi, je vais rentrer à Poudlard et j'ai peur. Tout le monde essaye de me rassurer mais je suis livide en pensant à cette école. Je suis déjà allé à l'école Moldue, mais je ne m'y suis jamais bien intégrée, j'étais trop précoce. Là-bas, personne ne me connaissais, mais à Poudlard, tout le monde connaîtrait mon nom. J'aurais voulu que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, et oublier ce que l'on pouvait bien penser de moi.

Je me réveille en sursaut, mon corps tremble. Mon cœur va exploser. Je me sens si seule, j'ai une peur que je ne pourrais jamais révéler. J'ai peur des autres, ils m'effrayent : ce n'est plus une peur mais une phobie. Je pleure, j'ai envie de hurler. Je ne hurlerai pas mais je me libérerai. Je me lève, me prend les pieds dans mes couvertures et tombe. Je me mordis pour éviter de crier et de réveiller ma famille. J'oublie un moment d'où je viens, qui je suis mais surtout pourquoi j'ai peur. J'ai réussi à oublier et je retenterai cette méthode: avoir mal pour oublier.

Personne ne veut comprendre ma douleur, enfin ce n'est pas exact, personne ne la remarque. Je sais que jepeux me faire mal, personne ne le remarquera. Je voudrais ne plus être seule? J'en veux à la terre entière. Pourquoi mes parents m'ignorent ? Pourquoi mes grands-parents sont indifférents à mes problèmes ? Mais je crois que le pire, c'est que je m'en veux surtout à moi-même. Je souhaiterai ne plus vivre. Sur ces pensées sombres, je m'endors dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 **…**

Je me réveille encore une fois sans que personne ne soit à la maison. Maman est partie surveiller le premier ministre de la magie et comme à son habitude Papa doit avoir dormi dans son bureau. Je sais que je ne verrais personne de la journée.

Je me lève et descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'aperçois une lettre qui m'est destinée. Un subit espoir me prend, Maman se souvient-elle de moi encore, m'a-t-elle laissé une lettre en son absence _?_ Malheureusement, je crois que cette fois encore je devrais me contenter _d'_ un vulgaire morceau de parchemin me donnant des tâches ménagères; mais il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui j'ai le droit de sortir de la maison pour aller dans le bois à coté, si j'ai finis la liste de corvées. Nous avions un jardin mais je préférais le bois.

Je pris rapidement mon petit-déjeuner, c'était enfin aujourd'hui, le jour où je pouvais sortir dans le bois; le jour où je pouvais m'amuser avec mon arc, mes flèches, mon sabre et grimper dans les arbres. Je me dépêche de finir toute mes tâches; je lave, frotte et range la maison avec une grande rapidité. Puis je cours vers les bois mais quelqu'un m'attrape le bras. Je vois mon grand ennemi de toujours, Jack Pitt. Il me tire les cheveux et me vocifère :

« Alors cheveux roux, on va dans le bois.

-Lâche-moi, crie-je apeuré, lâche-moi !

-Non, me sourit Jack, tu vas voir tête de flammes.

-Non, pas ça, dis-je en pleurant, pas mes cheveux! Pas de feu !

-Si, rit –il, tu vois tête de flammes, tu as vraiment des idées biscornues. »

Il prend un briquet, l'allume et brûle une partie de mes cheveux. Je m'arrache de lui à sa prise, et je cours vers le ruisseau. Heureusement, on est en juillet et il fait chaud. Après je cours dans les bois et je grimpe dans un arbre, sûre que là-haut, il ne viendra pas me chercher.

Une fois calée, je regarde mes cheveux. La moitié a été brûlée, je le déteste. C'est comme s'il m'avait pris une partie de moi. Je pleure à chaudes larmes, sans savoir pourquoi il s'en est pris à moi.

Alors que je me pose mille et une questions, J'entends un crac puis je me sens chuter. J'entends mamy Ginny criant mon prénom. Je suis sur le sol, paralysée, et je vois la voit pleurer. Elle chuchote mon prénom puis appelle papy Harry. Elle me prend dans ses bras et m'explique que tout ira bien. Elle découvre mes cheveux brûlés et mes morsures sur mes bras. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, autant d'incompréhension que de peur. Papy est enfin là, il voit mamy en larmes et il me voit. Je le regarde de mes yeux verts, comme les siens, et je murmure un pardon avant de les fermer. À peine les ai-je fermé, que je l'entends hurler mon prénom. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et mon esprit s'envole, laissant mon corps seul dans les bras de ma famille.


	2. Chapter 2 Je me bats

-Réveille-toi. Dis une voix forte derrière ma porte. Debout fainéante !

\- C'est bon, je suis debout, me défendis-je. Je suis levé. Je suis la

\- C'est bien, maintenant, reprit cette voix si puissante, tu vas me faire quelques passes de sabres puis quelques tirs à l'arc. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

\- Oui, j'ai compris.

Mon maître prend si bien soin de moi, il m'aime même s'il ne le montre pas. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je me lève et ouvre ma porte. Il me sourit et me dit de reprendre mon entraînement à partir d'hier. Je descends alors dans la cour et je commence avec celui qui est comme mon père. J'ai quelques passes réussites, puis je passe au tir à l'arc.

Soudain, on entend au loin Legolas appeler Gilgaladrim, mon maître d'armes. Je continue mon entrainement tandis que mon maître discute avec le prince de la Foret Noire.

À chaque fois, mon geste est plus précis et je m'améliore chaque instant. En arrivant chez mon maître, je ne connaissais même pas comment tirer une flèche et maintenant je peux me battre contre des ennemis aussi bien à l'arc, l'épée et autres lames ainsi qu'à mains nus. J'ai appris à me servir de mes mains pour me battre ainsi que pour grimper aux arbres et tout ce que je pouvais. Gilgaladrin est impressionné par mes progrès mais il ne le montre pas. Je suis heureuse d'être à ses cotés. Il est mon mentor et il est le père que je n'ai plus car le vrai n'est jamais là.

Soudain me prend l'envie de grimper à un arbre. Je grimpe et puis je me sens vidée de toute énergie. J'ai la sensation d'être triste et nulle à la fois comme si j'en voulais à la Terre entière. Je me souviens d'une sensation d'air sous moi qui s'arrête quand mon corps touche le sol. J'entends un bourdonnement dans ma tête. Je regarde une dernière fois le ciel avant de fermer mes yeux.

…

-Réveille-toi, crie mon maitre, s'il te plait, réveille-toi !

\- Tu vas aller mieux, dit le prince de la forêt Noire avec bienveillance.

\- Je suis là, s'écrie la voix du meilleur guérisseur de la région voire de la Terre du Milieu.

\- Sauvez-la, pleure Gilgaladrin, elle est encore si jeune ! Elle a encore du temps.

\- Oui, répond Elrond touché par les larmes de celui qui ne pleure jamais.

Il pose ses mains sur ma tête. Je gémis de douleur. Soudain, je me mets assise brusquement et en retombant je hurle un « sauvez-moi ».

J'ai la tête qui hurle, j'ai des vertiges qui m'empêchent de bouger et de parler. Je vois tout le monde autour de moi. Legolas, Elrond ainsi que mon maître sont inquiets au dessus de moi. Je croise le regard de mon maître. Je regarde celui que j'aime comme un père, il me semble avoir pris quelques années en peu de temps. Son visage marqué par l'âge est un peu habituel chez les elfes. Il soupire et me caresse la joue en me recommandant de bien me reposeret de bien me détendre. Je continue à soutenir son regard bleu-turquoise. Je lâche un gémissement de douleur. Sur mes joues coulent des gouttes de sang, ainsi que des larmes. Je me suis blessé avec une branche, il y a là plusieurs jours de cela, la plaie s'est rouverte. Mon sang coule, mes larmes roulent sur mes joues et ma tête tourne. J'ai des visions d'un futur peu agréable.

Autour de nous, des objets volent. Dehors, des combats, notre foret est envahie par des orcs, des monstres, des serviteurs de l'ennemi commun aux elfes, aux nains et aux hommes.

J'ai pris un sacrée coup sur la tête selon Elrond. J'ai perdu connaissance et j'aurais pu avoir des séquelles de cette chute. Mais je n'en vois pas, je peux marcher et je n'ai rien perdu de ma force, de mon habileté. Je peux encore me battre et je protégerai ma forêt.

Je suis une archère tirant juste mais je suis avant tout une guerrière dont le sabre est l'arme de prédilection. Je vais me battre contre ces orcs qui nous empoissonnent la vie. Je fonce dans la bataille qui fait rage en bas. Je tue tout les orcs qui ont l'audace de m'approcher. Je fais preuve de grâce et ma lame aiguisée fait des ravages. Je tue avec discrétion et je suis sans pitié. Ils ont touché à la forêt, ils ont mourir. Mon corps est une machine de guerre. Elle tue des orcs. Les orcs sont stupides mais armés et nombreux. Voila des heures que je combats et il y a toujours plus d'orcs. Soudain, caché dans un buisson, je vie un orc qui allait poignarder Gilgaladrim dans le dos. Je cours et tue cet orc. Mon mentor m'appelle pour savoir comment ca va mais à ce moment un orc me poignarde. Je tombe et vois le rictus de cet orc qui est tué par mon père adoptif. Ma vue se trouble et je perds la notion du temps. Je soupire et pousse un gémissement de douleur. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

.


	3. Chapter 3 La prophétie

**Je suis très contente d'avoir terminé ce troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **OooO**

* * *

Je me vois au dessus de la bataille qui fait rage. Je vois _Ada (papa) se battre_ avec une rage dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné. Il tue, il extermine les orcs il rejoint mon corps. Il tombe à genou, il serre contre lui mon corps ensanglanté. J'avais la lame de l'orc dans mon estomac. Je poussais de profonds gémissements mais très vite mes complaintes de douleurs s'arrêtent signifiant que j'ai perdu connaissance.

Je vois mon vrai Père porter secours à Gilgaladrim me tenant pleurant. Je remarque que même si mon Père ne prend pas le temps d'être présent, il est là si le danger se présente. Il pose sa main sur _Ada_ , il commence à caresser mes cheveux, le sang coule dans mes cheveux de flammes mais la bataille continue et il couvre Gilgaladrim qui m'emmène à la tente des blessés. Mon Père se retourne dans la bataille quand mon mentor est entré dans sa tente. Les orcs tombent, ces insectes repoussant vont perdre la partie. Je suis heureuse, la forêt va être sauvée.

Je veux rester avec eux mais je pars. Je m'envole vers le soleil encore brûlant. Je vais rejoindre les étoiles, je les aime tant. Je laisse tout pour les rejoindre. Mon père, _Ada_ , ma forêt et tout ce qui me tenait en vie. Je vais rencontrer les lumières des cieux. Je n'ai pas peur, je vais mourir, j'ai espoir que je les rencontrerai, ces lumières des cieux avant descendre dans les cavernes de Mandos.

* * *

Je me réveille sur le sol d'un palais. Le palais est somptueux, j'ai mon cœur qui se trouble et se réchauffe à la vue cette beauté. La pièce parait simple mais elle tellement incroyable. Les murs sont faits d'or et de diamants. Les vitraux reflètent des millions de couleurs, je ne les avais encore jamais vues. La lumière du jour transperce mes os et réchauffe mon corps, cette lumière m'inonde de pensée positive. Il me semble inimaginable que des humains aie put construire une tel bâtisse.

Je vois que à mes cotés, une jeune fille dort. Elle me ressemble tellement, on a les même cheveux couleur de feu, le même âge. On dirait ma jumelle mais elle porte une tunique verte et des bandages lui entourent son corps. Entre ses mains, se tient un sabre souillait par du sang. Sa lame est belle. Elle a l'air si sale mais l'argent est magnifiquement sculptée.

Soudain, elle se lève brusquement. Prête à aller aux combats, elle est en position offensive. Elle pointe son sabre que quelques instants plus tôt, je trouvais si belle. Je dus bouger brusquement car elle joue avec sa lame avec force et dextérité. Elle m'empêche de bouger au moindre mouvement, elle positionne sa lame vers la moindre parcelle qui a eu l'audace de frémir. Je l'observe. Elle a du s'entrainer toute sa vie pour le combat pourtant elle est si jeune. Elle doit avoir le même âge que moi. Elle ne doit avoir que 11 ans.

Elle m'observe, elle place sa lame proche de mon cou. Tout doucement, je lève mes mains l'air signe de soumission. Elle se calme un peu mais laisse sa lame sur mon cou. Elle est tendu mais moins.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur ou si c'est un élan de courage. Mais je demande avec assurance.

« - Peux-tu enlever ta lame ?

Pardon, m'interroge-t-elle interloquée

Oui, réponds-je, je ne suis pas armée et je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je t'aurais tué pendant que tu dormais. »

Elle me regarde un instant. Elle semble choquée, elle ne dit rien. La gêne s'installe. Je veux l'arrêter. Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je m'embrouille pour savoir ce qui se passe. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'elle pense.

* * *

L'autre me regarde gênée, je me demande pourquoi elle semble si nerveuse. Certes au début, j'ai été choquée que l'on puisse avoir autant de courage, je remarque vite qu'elle me ressemble. Elle doit avoir le même âge, on a les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux, couleur feu pourtant peu commun. Je repère ma lame qui commence à blesser son cou. J'enlève précipitamment ma lame avec précaution pour ne la couper plus.

Elle part de mes bras et caresse doucement son cou mutilé. Je suis si confuse. Je m'excuse honteusement.

Je suis tellement désolé.

Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle. Je ne me suis pas présenter. Je m'appelle Ménélia Pott…

Pardon ? je m'appelle aussi Ménélia. Coupai-je. J'ai 11 ans. Mon père Gilgaladrim m'a appris à me battre et j'ai des réflexes dont tu as fait les frais. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Ce n'est pas grave, me sourit-elle. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens bien avec elle. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes liées comme unies contre vents et marées.

* * *

Je n'en reviens pas, elle s'appelle comme moi, Ménélia. Elle me ressemble, je me sens reliée avec elle. J'ai la sensation d'être comme elle, je ressens ses peurs et joies. Je ressens ce qu'elle ressent. On devine nos souvenirs d'un simple regard. On perçoit nos pensées. Nous sommes jumelles, j'en suis certaine.

On entend derrière nous, le bruit de pas. Ménélia se retourne et présente sa lame prête à tuer tout ce qui bouge. On entend une voix rieuse qui s'amuse en nous voyant une jeune fille avec un sabre et moi, derrière avec mes mains comme défense mais avec une détermination sans faille. On protègera quoi qu'il arrive.

La voix rieuse nous calme en nous expliquant pourquoi nous sommes ici et nous sommes exactement. On est dans l'entre-monde. Ménélia et moi sommes de deux mondes différents.

Ménélia vient de la Terre du Milieu. Ce qui ne manqua pas de m'interpellé. La Terre du Milieu, c'est le lieu où mes rêves se cachaient pour créer des histoires. Elle vivait là-bas.

La douce voix m'expliqua en quelques phrases simples d'où venez Mélénia Pott. Le monde des sorciers comme dans une vieille légende que Giladrim me racontait souvent. Je m'imaginais vivre dans ce monde où la paix est paix. Elle vivait là-bas.

* * *

Elle prononça une prophétie. La prophétie des jumelles des deux mondes.

 _Dans deux mondes, deux sœurs_

 _Deux jumelles naitront_

 _Avec elles, naitra une fille_

 _La déesse aux cheveux de feu_

 _Les deux jumelles et la déesse_

 _Donnerons ce qui a été_

 _Perdu autrefois._

Elle descendit, ses cheveux couleurs du feu de l'espoir flottant dans le vent. Elle nous sourit en nous regardant les yeux remplis de joie. Elle voyait des jumelles et une prophétie.

 **OooO**

 **Si vous avez aimé ou pas. n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos commentaires.**


End file.
